One Moment
by XxNovellaxX
Summary: This is my view on how I think Booth and Brennan feel, set after Booth's surgery. My first Bones Fanfic


_So I have written many fanfics for Grey's Anatomy, and my friend got me into Bones, and of course I feel in love with it, So I guess I am saying that I am trying my hand at writing this. But I found it very hard because Brennan isn't your average person, She's not very emotional, and is kind of socially inept. So this is the best I could do, Please let me know what you think_**.**

_**One Moment**_

Dr. Temperance Brennan Stood in front of an examining table, her body slightly tense as she holds the skull of a middle aged man very close to her face, peering in though the eye sockets.

"What are you doing here Brennan?" Angela walks in, a deep sigh on her face, knowing that her best friend is avoiding an issue.

"The eyes appear to have been scraped out…" She pauses, running a finger though the eye holes, a serious and determined look on her face everyone knows is her Face for business.

"Sweetie." Angela waits for a response she knows she wont get, but thought she'd try anyway. "Booth should be out of surgery soon." She tries again.

Brennan flinches, but only slightly, enough for a very trained eye to see. A frustration grows inside her, while on the outside her face remains stoic. Angela stands there another few minutes, watching as her friend busies herself with the human remains, already knowing that this is what she's good at, not the emotional ties of the living.

It's not like Brennan to talk about how she is feeling, she wouldn't really know how to express herself. So this Booth ordeal is really killing her. She's filled with emotions she dare not speak aloud, and kind of finds them irrelevant. Booth is her partner, that's all. Emotions get in the way, and people get hurt as a result.

Angela clears her throat, Brennan had forgotten she was in the room, or even standing in front of her for that matter.

"I'll meet you there…" She trails off, placing the skull on the lit examining table and starts to write a few notes. Angela soon leaves, with another sigh, and Brannan stops what she's doing.

A lump has formed right in the center if her throat, and going on like it's not there, isn't working anymore. She stacks all her notes and places them in a plastic container with the skull, and the rest of the remains that are still inside. She leaves them in the room, and leaves, going into her office and shutting the door. She turns on her ipod, attached to little speakers, and slowly lowers herself onto her sofa with a sigh. Knowing that no one else is around, she falters, and lets slip, a single tear; one that everyone would be shocked to see. She is capable, and yet everyone is always shocked when she opens up, kind of insulting if she saw things that way.

It feels so good to her, letting it out, however irrational it may be, in psychological terms, she's on good grounds. If she didn't think it was a soft practice. And this thing with Booth, not knowing if he's going to be okay in the long run. Brennan is the one who battles most with her hidden feelings, everyday. So much so that she believes they aren't there, most of the time; that is until extreme measures arise, and she finds herself undeniably lost. If only the people around her knew how she was burning from the inside out.

After a good hour or more, Brennan's phone vibrates softly, on the table, so soft she almost didn't know someone was trying to reach her. By now she has controlled herself, or of what she allowed. For what she can guess, the surgery took longer than it should have, which sends a tiny panic inside her when she sees the caller id says it's Angela. She doesn't want to pick up, so she just sets the phone in her pocket book and leaves her office after shutting down her ipod.

At the hospital, all Brennan can manage is standing outside the large glass window, looking in on the sleeping Booth. Usually Booth is the one to jump in and be her protector, whether she's asked him to or not, she feels put on the spot, not sure how to just be there for him. She's not his girlfriend, just his partner…and she doesn't know what to do in a social crisis. All she knows is that is breaks her heart to see her partner in this manner, metaphorically speaking.

It's not to long before she gives in and goes to his side. She walks in slowly, keeping her eyes locked on his face, and then the monitors, and the IV's. She pulls a chair up to his bed, as close as possible, and sits down, again, eyes on him, but him alone.

At first she sits there awkwardly. They say he wont wake up for quite sometime, whatever that means, but that she can speak to him if she liked, he can hear her. She doesn't know what to say to him. It's like almost talking to a tombstone, that wasn't going to reply. It was Booth who taught her to be nonsensical when it comes to these things, and yet, she knows that he wouldn't expect her to say anything.

So she sticks to holding his hand. She slides her hand across the sheets and hesitates before taking hold of it. When his warm skin meets the softness of her own, a chill runs the length of her body. She silently wishes he'd wake up and grasp her hand just has tightly, but it sort of just lays limp, like all the remains Brennan has worked on over the years.

After a while Brennan finds herself growing tired. She's been staring off, mind racing, but not about the hand, who is attacked to the man she harbors feelings for, but something entirely different. Her mind is back in the lap, something she does often as an emotional defense mechanism, or a survival tactic. But soon enough her minds drift off beyond the lab, to her times in the field with Booth, and there cute childish banter many know to be affection, just in a different way.

She rests her head in the space next to Booth, her hair falling across his harm, and her hand still clutching his. Her breathing slows, and her eyes droop, and eventually she falls into a calm sleep,

Booth wakes up the next day. He rolls his head, which was pointed in the direction of the door, around to the window where the sun peaks in, and then down when he sees Brennan, asleep peacefully, his right hand clasped in hers. He reaches over with is free hand, and places it on the top of her head, caressing her cheek with his thumb. She stirs, but doesn't wake up.

Booth wonders how long she's been asleep, or how long she's been keeping watch over him. A big grin spreads across his face. He loves being in such a close proximity. He finds himself thinking of the time he and Brennan where talking about how he always hugged her when she was scared, like it was unfair, but said in her own special way. And how he promised she could hug him next time he was scared.

For some reason Booth laughs at the thought, maybe he was remembering the expression on her face, or he just liked the thought of her volunteering to hug him. Whatever the case, it makes him peer down at her. Although she is sleeping peacefully, he can see the lines of worry she's been wearing. He likes that she's been worrying about him, not that he wants to cause her pain, or wants to be sick,; a surgery to remove a benign brain tumor far behind him; it's just an automatic thought process

Booth sighs, and continues to caress her cheek, knowing this is as close to loving affection he's going to be able to give; and he too falls asleep.

Brennan wakes up about a half hour later. Feeling his hand on her head and cheek, another chill runs through her, just like every time they touch or get close. She slowly removes her head from under his hand, but keeps a good hold on his other hand. Booth wakes up at the absence of her, and the two of them only get to stare for a minute without speaking before the doctor walks into the room.

"Mr. Booth, I'm Dr. Gent, I did your procedure." He looks over Booth's chart, and then pulls it to his chest, looking at the two of them.

Booth sits up. "Well?"

Brennan stays sitting, but feels uncomfortable.

"We got most of the tumor removed, but there were a few frayed areas, to dangerous to remove, at this time."

"What does that mean?" Brennan asks, going slightly pale in the face. Booth squeezes her hand.

"we'll put him on medication to shrink the frayed areas."

"And that will work?" Booth asks.

"It should."

"And what if it doesn't?" Brennan automatically thinks of the worst, also feeling irritated at such vague answers.

"Then I will go back in. If the medication doesn't hold, then the areas will do the opposite, they will grow, making them easier to remove." He jots something down on Booths chart, probably the medication, and correct dose.

"So I can pull through?" Booth looks to Brennan, and then back at Dr. Gent.

"There are always risks, but I feel confident everything will trun out fine."

"But-"

"Bones." Booth intervenes, knowing that she'd most likely insult the mans intelligence without meaning too.

Dr. Gent places Booths chart at the end of the bed and exit's the room after telling them that a nurse will be in sometime throughout the day to administer the medication. When he's gone, booth lays back into his pillows, and finds they slid down to far, making it uncomfortable.

"let me." Brennan leans over Booth, and props the pillows up, her hair tickling his face.

She sits back in her chair, no longer holding onto his hand. A sense of awkwardness enters the room. Booth, laying back comfortably now, watches her from the corner of his eye.

"Any new cases?" He asks, hoping she's not working with anyone else.

"no…I have been busy in the lab, and I don't like working with anyone else." She looks down at her hands.

He can't help but smile at that, "Can't split this team up, can they, Bones?"

She also smile, color creeping into her cheeks; hiding the fact that she gets a thrill out of him referring to her as "bones." A name she disliked at first. But her smile falters, She can't help but think of the tiny tumor still lodged in Booth's brain, and again she turns pale.

Booth reaches over and squeezes her hand for comfort, causing Brennan to finally look at him, seeing what she now sees is concern, maybe fixed with a bit of fear on his handsome face.

"Booth?"

"I'm scared Bones." She admits. Brennan thinks of that hug, she never forgot. And of course he thinks of it again too.

Booth pats the space beside him, and she hesitates but soon gives in to her inner desire to hold him close, surprising herself with the surge of emotion that flows through her when she lays down next to him, making it hard for her to breath. She raps her arms around his torso, and buries her head in the crook of his neck. Booth smiles, feeling at ease already, just at the feeling of her in his arms, and her hair against his chin. The smell of her is intoxicating.

Another few minutes goes by, and Brennan realizes that she's been crying the entire time. A tiny sob escapes her, shaking her body against Booth. He instinctively tightens his hold on her, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm supposed to be the scared one, Bones." He whispers. She nods, feeling his lips move against her head. She doesn't say anything. "Everything's going to be okay." He reassures.

He brings a hand up, pulling the hair out of her face, and lifts her chin up with his curled index finger. "It will." He says, and then kisses her forehead, lingering a few seconds. She lifts her head higher, looking into his warm chocolate eyes, and she does something she knows to be a long lost, hidden desire.

Brenna takes a hold of Booth's face, and kisses him. Their lips crash together like they have been this way since they met. Of course this is what Booth's been waiting for. All these years silently pining for her, most of the time not knowing it himself.

He Deepens the kiss, and she complies, His hands wound in her hair, and her hands grasping at his face. Both not knowing where this will lead, but content in this one moment.

_So I am hoping you liked this. I tried very hard to show you what I feel is going on inside them, and trying to not have them say much, because with these two it's hard to speak for them, without someone saying "Hey! Bones wouldn't say that!" anyways, let me know what you think??!!_


End file.
